Gwanûn Urieb
by Fancey
Summary: [ Tokio Hotel ] Le titre veut dire Jumeaux Eternels en Elfique Sindarin  ]
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà donc l'histoire, aux chapitres courts, certes, qui vous fera patienter en attendant les autres suites _( Ime Ikkatsu par exemple (a) )._

Il n'y aura pas de twincest, donc, petits enfants, vous avez le droit de lire hihiu

**Disclaimer :** Tom & Bill n'sont _( toujours )_ pas en ma posséssion.

**Genre :** Euuuuuuuuh...

**Histoire non complète.**

oOo

Vide. Il n'y a rien ici. Dans cette pièce sans couleur, ni odeur, parfaitement rectangulaire, ou le sol a été lavé le plus minutieusement possible. Un sol lisse, net, parfait. Tout est parfait de toute manière dans cette Communauté. Sauf moi. Moi je suis celui qui sort du lot, l'incompréhensible gamin. On m'appelle Celui-qui-ne-ressent-rien. Je sais qu'ils m'appellent tous ainsi, dans le silence. Parce que je ne sourit jamais, autant que je ne pleure jamais. J'en ai pas l'envie. Ils ne comprennent pas. Lorsque l'on me bouscule, je ne connais pas la colère, et je me fous des excuses de l'autre. Je ne fais que répéter cette phrase d'un ton morne « J'accepte tes excuses ». Lorsque j'ai passé la cérémonie des 12 ans, on ne m'a pas coupé les cheveux comme tout les autres garçons, du coup, ils tombent sur mes épaules, et j'ai l'air d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. D'ailleurs, elle s'était faite en secret cette cérémonie. Depuis, je pense que 4 ans sont passés, peut-être plus. Normalement, je devrais déjà travailler, et l'on m'aurait choisis une femme pour que je puisse construire avec elle une nouvelle cellule familiale dans la Communauté. Mais non. Je suis là, dans cette pièce sans couleur, dans le bâtiment des Sages, ceux qui dirigent la Communauté et sont maîtres de tout ce qui y arrive. C'est eux qui choisissent métier et femme, ou mari. Ils choisissent bien, précautionneusement. Mais moi, ils m'observent, je suis étrange, anormal. Ils ne comprennent pas. Rien ne me convient. Je sais qu'au fond, ils sont frustrés. Frustrés d'être tombé sur un os, de ne pas savoir quoi choisir pour moi. Peut-être ont-ils raison. Peut-être que je ne suis vraiment pas normal. Je n'ai toujours pas eu les Stimulations. Je me souviens de Maman, ainsi que de Papa, lorsqu'ils venaient chacun à leur tour me demander si je n'avais vraiment rien. C'était un soir, après que l'on ai eut notre partage des sentiments. Comme à l'habitude, je n'avais rien à dire, contrairement à ma sœur. Elle parle tout le temps. J'étais remonté dans ma chambre, m'installant sur mon lit, comme chaque jour, et Maman m'avait rejoins. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi.

**« Dis-moi Bill, tu n'as toujours pas eut d'étranges désirs ? »**

Et comme d'habitude, je lui avait répondu d'un ton neutre.

**« Non Maman. »**

**« En es-tu sûr ? Tu sais, c'est tout a fait normal de, par exemple, vouloir voir le corps de quelqu'un d'autre … Il y a un remède à cela. »**

Regarder le corps de quelqu'un d'autres était une grave faute. C'était interdit, sauf pour les Anciens de la Communauté ou les nouveaux-nés.

**« Oui Maman, j'en suis sûr**. »

Elle était repartie, me regardant avec son air inquiet et attristé, comme d'habitude. Elle savait que je n'étais pas normal. Elle s'inquiétait de mon futur sort. Au final, elle est partit en parler aux Sages. Ils avaient donc décidés de me retirer de ma cellule pour me mettre ici. De toute façon, ma famille avait eut très honte lorsque je n'ai pas été appelé lors de la Cérémonie officielle des 12 ans. C'était signe d'échec. Et on avait rarement d'échecs dans la Communauté. Tout y était parfait. Je sais que nous n'avons pas ce qu'on appelle la famine, la maladie, les vagues de froids. C'est ce vieil homme que j'ai vu traîner dans les couloirs qui m'a raconté des choses étranges. J'étais sortis de cette pièce vide, errant dans les couloirs. Je n'avais pénétré aucune des pièces derrières les multitudes de portes aussi incolore que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, je n'osais pas. Et puis je l'ai vu. Il était tout courbé, et on ne voyait pas ses yeux sous ses épais sourcils et son crâne était dénudé de quelconque cheveux. Il avait une grande barbe, taillée en pointe, arrivant presque jusqu'au sol. Il s'appuyait sur une petite canne. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'ordonner de retourner dans la salle qui m'était destinée. Je pensais me faire gronder. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il s'est arrêté face à moi, m'observant longuement. Lorsqu'il a prit la parole, sa voix me surprit. Elle était grave en tremblotante.

**« Tu es celui qui n'est pas comme les autres, mh ? »**

**« Oui Monsieur. »**

J'avais répondu avec respect, comme il se le devait. Il leva le menton, semblant m'observer de plus près. Il se le gratta, emmitouflant sa main parcourue de rides dans son épaisse barbe.

**« Tu es celui qui n'a pas sa place. Fais attention petit, ils pensent à te faire passer dans l'Autre monde. »**

L'Autre monde. Celui dans lequel allaient ceux qui avaient été élargis. Les nouveaux-nés, certains, et les Anciens. Je pense que j'ai eu un peu peur. Mais c'est tout. Il s'était encore approché de moi.

**« Tu dois vite filer d'ici. Ce monde n'est pas pour toi ! Rejoins celui qui te conviens … »**

Là, je dois avouer que je n'avais pas compris de quoi il me parlait.

**« Je … Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur … »**

**« … »**

Il hocha la tête, avant de m'indiquer de le suivre, me tirant à sa traîne. Il m'emmena dans une pièce où il y avait un grand lit et deux fauteuils. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, se grattant le menton, semblant réfléchir.

**« Tu ne risques pas de comprendre … Mais je vais tout de même te dire certaines choses. En dehors du monde que tu connais ici, il y en a un autre. Un autre où il existe des couleurs, des odeurs. Un autre, ou tu aurais des problèmes, où tu devrais te nourrir par toi-même, car ta nourriture n'est pas apportée tout les soirs devant ta porte là-bas. Et puis, là-bas, dans cet autre monde, tu peux mentir, tu peux hurler, tu peux ne pas t'excuser … »**

Alors qu'il décrivait ce monde, j'étais effrayé. Un monde où tout serait comme ça doit être horrible.

**« Il y a le froid, la peur, certains deviennent pauvres, d'autres très riches. Là tu choisis ton métier, ton compagnon … »**

**« Mais tout doit être en désordre et horrible dans ce monde ! »**

Ca m'étais sortit tout seul. J'étais horrifié de savoir qu'un monde comme cela pouvait exister.

**« Oui, cela est vrai. Mais toi, tu es dans ce monde. »**

**« Pardon ? Bien sûr que non, je suis ici ! »**

**« Une partie de ton âme y est, c'est pour cela que tu es différent, tu réagis au fait de ne pas être entier. »**

Il s'est éloigné, et il est partit. Me plantant là, dans cette pièce étrange, alors que j'avais des questions plein la tête. Je n'avais pas compris ses mots, et je ne les comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi a-t'il dit que mon âme était dans ce monde étrange et horrible ? Je pense qu'il est fou. Mais j'ai envie de le revoir. Cette pièce est vide et elle m'ennuie. Peut-être que si je cherche bien … Je le retrouverai sûrement. Je me lève, je suis décidé. J'ouvre cette porte sans poignée facilement, il suffit de la pousser. Ils me pensent stupide à ce point ? Les couloirs sont silencieux. Les Sages doivent être en réunion, se penchant sûrement sur mon cas. Et je doute que ce vieil homme puisse participer aux réunions et aux décisions des Sages, vu la folie qui l'habite. J'erre à nouveau, comme la dernière fois. Je finis par le trouver. Il a un objet que je n'avais encore jamais vue. C'est rectangulaire, et il y au sur l'un des côtés deux ronds.

**« Je ne suis pas étonné de te voir. »**

**« … J'avais des questions. »**

**« C'est normal. Pose-les. »**

**« Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'une partie de mon âme était dans ce monde chaotique ? »**

**« Parce qu'elle y est. »**

**« Je ne comprend pas. »**

**« C'est tout à fait normal. Mais je vais te dire une chose … Dans ce monde, la famille n'est pas faite selon les désirs d'autres personnes. On ne choisit pas. Dans cet autre monde, on est lié par le sang, on se ressemble, et parfois, on est identique à un autre.. »**

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, j'eu un hoquet de stupeur. Identique à quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est stupide ! Comment font-ils pour s'y retrouver ?

**« C'est insensé, il ne peut pas y avoir deux fois la même personne. »**

**« Ici oui, parce qu'ici, on empêche cela. »**

**« Et c'est très bien. »**

Il sourit légèrement. Il a l'air un peu triste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il tripote la boite étrange et rectangulaire de ses doigts presque inarticulés par la vieillesse, avant de me la tendre.

**« Va dans la pièce au fond du couloir, là bas. Introduit cela dans la fente en dessous de l'écran, et allume cet écran. Appuie sur la flèche, et regarde les images. »**


	2. Gwannûn, Chapter TWO !

Il me refourgue la boite dans les mains, et ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, s'enfuit. J'avais à peine regarder ce qu'il me mettait entre les mains, qu'il avait déjà disparut lorsque j'ai relevé la tête. Je ne comprend toujours pas. Être liés par le sang ? Être identique ? Ma sœur n'a pas le même sang que moi, je le sais, tout comme je n'ai pas le sang de ma mère ni de mon père. Ils ont demandé un enfant, et je suis né d'une mère porteuse, c'est tout, c'est normal. Je pense … Cette boite étrange m'intrigue. Alors je décide de faire ce qu'il me dit. Je me dirige vers le fond du couloir, qui est très long, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle est toute petite. Je referme la porte, et face moi, il y a un grand écran, et une fente juste assez grande en dessous pour que je puisse mettre la boite. Je l'y glisse, et m'installe dans le fauteuil face à cet étrange écran. Je suis les instructions du vieil homme, allumant la télé et appuyant sur la petite flèche bizarre. D'abord, des traits zèbrent l'écran. Puis apparaît une phrase. '' Elargissement du 1er Septembre, nouveau né n° 12598 ''. Je n'ai jamais assisté aux élargissements. Je sais juste que l'on dit « au-revoir-au-revoir ». L'écran finit par montrer une salle où il y a une table de travail et une armoire. J'aperçois également une petite trappe qui semble être en métal, dans le mur. La porte s'ouvre. Un homme y entre, portant contre lui deux nouveaux-nés. Des jumeaux. Il les allonge sur la table, les mettant sur deux coussins à langer. L'un des deux gigote doucement, roulant contre l'autre enfant. J'arrive à lire le nom sur l'étiquette enroulé autour de son petit poignet. Thomas.

L'homme prend l'un des deux. Il n'y a aucun son, mais j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres. Je suis visiblement très doué pour ça. Il parle à l'enfant, lui disant que tout va bien se passer. Il le pose sur une balance, note quelque chose, certainement son poids, sur une feuille dans un dossier à côté de lui, avant de le reposer sur le coussin. Il referme le dossier, se saisit de l'autre, et fait de même pour l'autre enfant. Sauf qu'il n'y marque rien. Il ne repose pas non plus l'enfant à côté de son identique. Il le garde dans ses bras, le tenant à la hauteur de son visage. Il lui sourit tristement, et lui murmure « Désolé petit bonhomme, tu es le plus petit. ». Il le pose, secouant légèrement la tête, avant d'aller ouvrir l'armoire. Il en sort une petite boite, et après avoir mis des gants stériles, l'ouvre et en sort une seringue remplie de liquide. Il place une grande aiguille sur celle-ci, et la pose près de l'enfant trop petit. Il le redresse alors que l'enfant pleure et se débat. L'homme lui murmure de se calmer. J'arrive à saisir les mots sur ses lèvres.

« Tes veines sont encore trop petites, elles sont introuvables sur tes petits bras, calme-toi, ça ne va pas faire mal. »

J'avoue avoir un peu peur de la suite. Que fait-il avec cette grande aguille et cette seringue ? La réponse vient rapidement. Il lève le bras, et après avoir tâtonné le crâne pour en trouver l'endroit le plus mou et le plus fragile, je vois la grande aiguille s'enfoncer lentement dans le crâne de l'enfant. Je suis pétrifié. L'enfant ne pleure plus. En quelques secondes à peine, son corps semble flasque, mou. L'autre enfant semble hurler sur la table, se débattant et gigotant autant qu'il le peut. Même s'il n'y a pas de son, j'entend ses cris me vriller les tympans. Il était pourtant calme lorsque son égal bougeait encore… Au fond de moi, je sais que cet autre enfant est mort. L'homme ignore l'enfant qui hurle, et place le corps sans vie dans une petite boîte ressemblant à celle où l'on range les chaussures, après l'avoir soigneusement enroulé dans une couverture chaude. Il referme le couvercle, avant de soulever la petite trappe, et de l'y glisser en faisant au revoir de la main. Je suis certain que cela mène au vide-ordure. Dans notre maison, nous avons la même trappe. L'autre enfant crie toujours. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne pensais que cela se passait ainsi … Il l'a tué. C'est un assassin. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en train de se tordre et de s'enrouler sur lui même. Et ça me fait mal. L'homme emmitoufle l'autre enfant également, alors que celui continue d'hurler et de pleurer. J'aperçois quelque chose d'étrange sur son poignet. Une sorte de petit papier plastifié enroulé autour. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus, en grand. Je m'approche de l'écran, n'osant pas plisser les yeux pour mieux découvrir ce qu'il y a de marqué là dessus. Lorsque j'arrive à déchiffrer les lettres, je regrette de l'avoir lu. Il y a le nom de l'enfant sur ce papier. Et il s'appelle Bill.

J'ai encore du mal à me remettre. Je n'arrive plus à penser de façon cohérente. Tout se mélange, se cogne dans ma tête, et je n'arrive rien à ranger pour pouvoir penser normalement. Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait entendre les chocs des coups de mes pensées.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça normal que lorsque des jumeaux naissent, l'un des deux doit être élargi. C'est même plus raisonnable, imaginez, deux personnes identiques !

Mais maintenant … Maintenant, quelque chose d'étrange et de nouveau ronge mon cœur. Et il creuse, profondément. Je souffre. Et là, un mot. Un seul me vient à l'esprit pour expliquer ce sentiment étrange. Douleur. Souffrance ? Il me semble que c'est égal.

Et puis, quelque chose tombe au sol. Dans un petit ploc étrange. Comme .. De l'eau. Oui, là, sur la paume de ma main vient de tomber une goutte d'eau. Je redresse la tête, fixant le plafond pour voir d'où cela peut bien venir.

Mais le plafond est aussi dénué de quoi que se soit et incolore que d'habitude.

Je remarque une drôle de sensation sur mon visage. Ca sèche, et ce n'est pas très agréable. Par réflexe, je pose le bout de mes doigts là où cela me procure cette sensation. C'est … Humide. Une autre goutte semble couler, atteignant mon index. Je remonte celui-ci, retraçant le trajet de cette eau étrange. Et je découvre que cela vient de mes yeux.

De l'eau coulant des mes yeux ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Personne n'a jamais eu d'eau coulant des yeux à part les nouveaux-nés lorsqu'ils pleurent ! Et puis là, comme une révélation, le nom de cette chose vient me percuter. Pleurer. Les larmes… Je rabat mes genoux contre moi, me calant dans le coin de ce couloir au maximum. J'enfoui mon visage, explorant cette nouvelle chose qu'est pleurer lorsque l'on est grand.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté là.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on doit certainement me chercher. Il doit être tard, et tout le monde est dans sa cellule à cette heure-ci. Et ce n'est pas parce que je bénéficie d'une cellule spéciale que j'ai le droit d'échapper à ce genre d'habitudes publiques.

Alors je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire réprimander, ni même de devoir me justifier.

Mais je suis fatigué, et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

Alors je me lève, doucement. J'ai mal aux jambes, et je peine à rester correctement debout. Mais après quelques minutes, ça va mieux. Contrairement à ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'une personne s'y est infiltré, et qu'elle tape contre les parois de mon crâne avec quelque chose de très dur.

Titubant, j'essaye de me souvenir du chemin pour aller voir cet étrange vieil homme.

Je pense qu'il n'y a que chez lui que je pourrai trouver ce que je cherche.

J'ai cherché pendant quelques bonnes minutes, bien qu'il n'existe ici aucune notion du temps, il n'y a que l'heure du lever, de l'école, des repas et autres. Finalement, j'ai trouvé la bonne porte. Cette porte, identique aux autres, sans odeurs, sans matière, sans couleurs, et pourtant si spéciale, si … Différente. Il est interdit d'entrer chez une autre personne en plein milieu de la nuit. La loi dit que l'on est tous obligés de dormir, si ce n'est pas le cas, le lendemain, le haut-parleur rappellera qu'il est formellement interdit de rester éveiller pendant les heures de sommeil. Je ne sais pas si, en étant considéré comme anormal, en étant vu comme différent, je peux me permettre de frapper contre la porte de ce vieil homme à ces heures-ci. Apparemment, j'ai hésité trop longtemps, car la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le vieillard aux sourcils épais. Il ne dit rien, et m'indique d'entrer. En silence, il me conduit face à un grand lit.

« Repose-toi. »

Je suis trop épuisé pour pouvoir lui poser des questions, pour chercher à comprendre. Je veux dormir, oublier. Moi, je ne rêve pas, je veux ne plus rien ressentir. Après avoir maladroitement enfiler la chemise de nuit proposée par le vieil homme, je me glisse sous les couvertures inutiles. Il ne fait jamais froid ici. Je m'endors très peu de temps après avoir fermé les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de Fancey : Oui, Thomas c'est Tom, en vrai le nom complet de Tom c'est Thomas, donc voilà XD ( C'est Bill qui l'a dit uu )

Il n'y a rien. Je ne vois rien. La seule sensation que j'ai c'est d'être là où je n'ai jamais été. Peut-être que c'est cela, rêver.

Quelque chose de chaud m'englobe. Quelque chose d'agréable … Doux ?

Et puis un son. Comme une voix. Un son qui n'a pas prit la peine de passer par mes tympans. Un son dont je ne pourrai jamais connaître les tonalités. C'est comme si les mots de cette voix s'inscrivaient comme sur du papier dans mon cerveau.

_-Je suis heureux-_

Je ne comprend pas. Je tend les bras, que je ne vois même pas. Il n'y a rien. Si c'est cela, rêver, alors c'est bien étrange. J'avale ma salive, hésitant.

**« Heureux ? »**

_-Oui.-_

**« Pourquoi ? »**

_-Parce que je t'ai enfin trouvé-_

**« Moi ? »**

_-Oui-_

**« Qui es-tu ? »**

Dans mon cerveau, un rire s'y inscrit, un rire sans voix.

_-Ton frère-_

Si dans ce rêve j'ai une consistance, alors elle aurait reculé, elle se serait éloignée de cette chose qui l'englobait, et aurait un air effrayé.

**« Je … Je n'ai pas de frère … »**

Dans ma tête s'imprime une expression que je n'ai jamais connue. Étrangement, je sais que cela s'appelle « être triste ».

_-C'est pas grave.-_

**« … »**

_-Je vais alors te laisser tranquille-_

Je sens que la sensation de cette présence s'éloigne, emmenant avec elle sa chaleur et sa douceur. Mon cœur bat , cognant ma cage thoracique. Du moins, c'est ce qui arriverait à ma consistance humaine si dans ce rêve j'en possède une. J'hésite. Je sais que c'est à présent, ou jamais. Qu'il n'y aura plus de possibilité de retour.

**« A-Attend ! »**

La présence cesse de s'éloigner. Je sens encore faiblement la chaleur. Je veux qu'elle revienne, près de moi. Mais comme rien n'y fait, je m'avance. Je ne sais comment, car je n'ai même pas conscience de mon propre corps dans ce rêve, mais je finis par me retrouver tout près. J'ai l'impression d'être un aveugle, les bras tendus dans le vide, à la recherche d'une présence qui n'existe pas.

_-Oui ?-_

**« Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu es …Thomas ? »**

_-Oui. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tom, si tu veux, c'est plus court.-_

Je déglutit.

_-Tu veux savoir autre chose ?-_

Il n'y a aucun sentiment de colère ou d'impatience dans les mots inscrits dans mon crâne. Au contraire.

**« Je … Je … Que va t'il se passer si tu pars ? »**

_-Rien, je ne serais plus, c'est tout.-_

Je ne veux pas être seul, sans corps, dans cet univers dépourvu de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que cette chaleur me quitte.

**« Où vas-tu aller ? »**

_-Je vais retourner dans mon enveloppe, dans mon monde.-_

**« Ton monde ? »**

_-Oui. Je ne vis pas dans le tiens-_

**« Comment cela se fait ? »**

_-Je suis mort dans le tiens.-_

Si j'ai une enveloppe charnelle qui m'est inconnue dans ce rêve, alors ma respiration serait retenue.

**« Est-ce dans ton monde que l'on va quand on est élargi ? »**

_-Non. Je ne pense pas.-_

**« Ah … Alors pourquoi tu… »**

_-Parce que quelqu'un m'y a envoyé-_

Bizarrement, c'est ce vieillard étrange qui me vient à l'esprit.

**« Comment sais-tu que tu es du monde là où je vis alors que tu y as disparut en tant que nouveau-né ? »**

_-On m'a expliqué.-_

**« … Ah. »**

Un sourire semble s'incruster dans les méandres de mon cerveau. Un sourire un peu triste, dont je ne peux voir les lèvres mais dont je connais les sentiments.

**« Je n'ai toujours pas compris qui tu étais… »**

_-Ton frère.-_

**« Je n'en ai … Pas. »**

_-Je sais-_

**« Thomas ? »**

_-Oui ?-_

**« Tu es vraiment mon frère ? »**

_-Je ne sais pas, tu me dis que tu n'en as pas.-_

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai fait une erreur. M'obstiner à ne pas y croire est une erreur.

**« Je … J'ai un … Frère… Identique à moi … Ca ne peut être que le mien, je suis le seul à porter le nom de Bill … Et …Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »**

_-À…À toi de voir.-_

J'ai à nouveau les larmes d'adulte qui coulent sur mes joues inexistantes. Je tend mes mains invisible,s du moins mon cerveau à l'impression de tendre les mains, et de recevoir une chaleur sous la peau sensible de mes doigts. Je le touche, et me saisis de cette masse, du moins j'en ai l'impression.

**« D-Dis-le moi ! Dis moi si c'est toi ! »**

Je répète ces mots, suppliant. Puis, des bras m'entourent, m'attirent vers le corps d'où provient la chaleur, m'enlaçant. Sur ma tête, je sens comme un visage s'y appuyer. Je me blottit, où alors ce n'est qu'une impression, je n'en sais rien.

_-C'est moi, Bill, c'est moi.-_


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai rêvé pour la première fois. J'ai rêvé de mon frère jumeau. On était bien. L'un contre l'autre, ensembles pour la première fois dans un endroit où il n'y a rien, juste nous. J'étais bien. Pour la première fois, je ne me suis pas sentis seul. Et puis, il a dut partir.

_-Il va falloir que je me réveille dans mon monde, sinon, ils vont finir par croire que je fais un comas-_

**« Comas ? »**

Sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il ne semble pas vouloir me l'expliquer. Je sens des mains chaudes sur des joues, bien que je ne les voit pas, et sent une paire de lèvres se poser sur mon front. Ca me rappelle lorsque Maman m'embrassait avant que je n'aille m'endormir. Mais là s'est différent. Là c'est encore plus doux, plus chaud. Alors qu'il semble vouloir se retirer, je pose un semblant de mains sur une forme de visage que je ne pourrais deviner au simple toucher, et la maintient contre la mienne. Il reste ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant de me forcer à le lâcher.

_-Au revoir-_

La chaleur se détache de moi, s'éloigne, puis disparaît. Je suis à nouveau seul, mais on ne me laisse le temps de me ronger le cœur sur cette constatation, car déjà, je me sens revenir dans le monde d'où je viens. Je sens les couvertures peser sur mon corps, et la lumière traverser la barrière de mes paupières.

J'ouvre les yeux. J'observe un moment le baldaquin, avant de me redresser. Il n'y a personne. J'observe la pièce. Elle est en demi-cercle. Il y a de petites colonnes contre le mur, chacune ornée en son sommet d'une vigne. Les fenêtres sont grandes, il y a un grand tapis par terre, un fauteuil à bascule décoré en son coin gauche, et un canapé assez petit en son coin droit. Et enfin, au milieu, une table basse. Et tout cela, sans aucune couleur, sans aucune nuance, sans odeurs.

J'observe, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne entre et claque la porte. De petits pas vieillots frottent le tapis. Le vieil homme s'assied délicatement sur le siège à bascule, soupirant d'aise. Il reste silencieux pendant un instant, avant de prendre parole.

**« Alors, reposé ? »**

**« Oui Monsieur. »**

**« Bien. Nous allons manger, et après, nous allons parler de choses sérieuses. »**

**« Oui Monsieur. »**

**« As-tu seulement faim ? »**

Cette question m'étonne. On ne m'a jamais demandé si j'avais faim. Je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'avais faim. Quand il est l'heure de manger, je mange, et c'est tout.

**« Euh … Oui … Je pense … Monsieur. »**

**« Arrête donc avec tes Monsieur, tu m'agaces. »**

**« Oui M …Oui. »**

Il leva son bras que je devinais maigre sous les couches de tissus, et tira sur une cordelette. Un petit cadran que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant et sur lequel il y avait marqué « Fermé » bougea, et je put lire à présent « Ouvert ».

**« Oui Monsieur Tsakolvsky ? »**

La vois résonnait dans la pièce ,et semblait venir d'un haut-parleur. Elle était féminine.

**« Un petit-déjeuner pour deux s'il-vous-plaît. »**

**« Oui Monsieur Tsakolvsky. On vous l'apporte immédiatement. »**

Tsakolvsky tira de nouveau sur la cordelette, et le petit cadra redevint « Fermé. ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était là. Je m'étais levé, rhabillé avec des vêtements que l'on m'avait présenté après être passé sous la douche. Nous avons mangé en silence, et pendant tout cet instant, je redoutais ce qui allait se passer après. Puis finalement, le vieil homme, ayant finit son petit-déjeuner un peu après moi, se balança sur son siège, semblant se reposer.

**« Hum. Bien. Alors, déjà, commençons par le début. Tu m'appelleras Ihain. Et tutoie moi. »**

**« Oui. »**

Je préfère répondre oui, ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose que de devoir le tutoyer ou l'appeler par ce qui semble être son prénom.

Il se balança encore quelques instants. Avant, arrière…

**« As-tu fais ce que je t'ai dis de faire ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Bien. »**

Avant, arrière…

**« As-tu compris ce que tu as vu ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Parfait. »**

Avant, arrière…

**« Et, lui as tu parlé ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Parfait ! »**

Il se redressa d'un coup, ce qui m'étonne pour son âge.

**« Alors vas-y, maintenant, pose des questions. »**

J'hoche la tête, réfléchissant par quoi commencer.

**« Pourquoi m'avoir montré ça maintenant ? »**

**« Il a été difficile de trouver où tu étais, mais tu es venus tout seul. Les autres Sages de le Congrégation me tenait à l'écart, il savait ce que je voulais et ce que j'avais déjà fait. Ils savent que je sais plus qu'eux, ils me craignent, et me tiennent donc loin de tout ça. »**

**« Comment … Comment il a fait pour …Ne pas… »**

**« Ne pas mourir ? »**

**« …Oui. »**

**« Je l'ai sauvé. J'ai découvert très peu de temps avant votre naissance ce qu'était l'élargissement, bien que j'étais déjà au courant pour les mondes parallèles, et perpendiculaires aussi d'ailleurs. J'avais décidé de tester une chose, de changer le court des évènements. »**

**« Comment ? »**

**« En remplaçant le produit par un simple tranquillisant innocent pour les touts petits. J'ai ensuite récupéré ton frère, je savais où finissait les personnes élargis. Et j'ai fait voyager son corps. »**

Mes mains tremblaient.

**« C-Comment ? »**

**« Ca, je ne te le dirais pas. »**

Je déglutit, me taisant.

**« Continue à poser des questions. »**

Il avait croisé ses mains, les posant sur ses genoux, patientant.

**« Que … Pourquoi … Pourquoi ce n'est que cette nuit que j'ai pu…Lui parler ? »**

**« Parce que tu as prit conscience de son existence. Lui était au courant de la tienne, mais tant que tu n'était pas au courant de la sienne, ou du moins tant que tu ne t'en souvenais pas, le contact ne pouvait pas être établis. Je trouve ça merveilleux ! Grâce à ce lien, j'ai pu conclure mon expérience ! »**

**« V-votre expérience ? »**

Tout à coup, l'espace qui m'entourait me parut hostile. Et les yeux de ce vieillard devinrent fous.

**« Oui ! Grâce à ce lien de gémellité, nous avons réussis à établir un contact entre deux mondes différents ! Je ne pensais pas qu'en sauvant un enfant possédant un jumeau et en l'envoyant dans un autre monde, je pourrai un jour pouvoir établir un tel contact ! »**

**« Je … »**

Je me suis soudainement apeuré quand il a énoncé son discours. Je veux m'enfuir.

**« Alors ! T'as t'il parlé de son monde ? Comment c'est ? »**

**« N-Non … Nous… »**

Le simple fait que ma réponse soit négative changea radicalement son enthousiasme. Il se transforma en colère hâtive, en colère folle.

**« Ah non, ce n'est pas possible ça ! »**


End file.
